1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing method and a program execution device, an information processing program to be executed by a computer, and a recording medium on which an information processing program to be executed by a computer is recorded, all of which are suitable for a video game machine which operates, for example, a character in a virtual space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional video games include a game such as a-called action game or sport game in which a game player (referred to as a player hereinafter) operates a character in a game virtual space displayed on a television monitor screen by using a predetermined operation terminal (referred to as a controller hereinafter). In such a video game, a player operates a plurality of buttons, a joystick, or the like formed on the controller to control the moving direction or the action of the character in the virtual space.
In a conventional video game in which the character or the like is operated, in order to make it possible that the player operates an event occurring in the virtual space for a very short period of time, for example, the passing of time in the virtual space is made slow, i.e., a so-called slow state, a frame feed state, and a stop motion state (all the states will be referred to as a slow state or the like hereinafter) are set.
However, in the slow state or the like in a conventional video game, the passing of time in the entire virtual space is slow, which raises a problem in that game properties themselves are deteriorated when the game is a video game such as an action game or a sport game in which a player receives a feeling of speed.
In addition, in the conventional video game, when the normal progress state of the game is shifted to the slow state or the like, the passing of time in the entire virtual space is sharply changed from the passing of time in the normal progress state of the game to the passing of time in the slow state or the like. For this reason, a player has a sense of incongruity, and hesitates to operate the game.